


of coffee art and spectacles

by insaneli



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, Coffee Art, Domestic, Fluff, High School, M/M, basketball player jaehyun, but they dont know it, doyoung is smitten, jaehyun is a good boyfriend, jaehyun is smitten too tbh, lapslock, mutual crushing, nerd doyoung, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneli/pseuds/insaneli
Summary: in which doyoung discovers coffee art and has chance with jung jaehyun, his long time crush.





	of coffee art and spectacles

**Author's Note:**

> what was supposed to be a fluffy oneshot, turned into a rant of how much doyoung loves jaehyun

doyoung glances up as the bell above the cafe door rings again. it’s quite a busy day at the cafe, since there’s a music festival happening just a few blocks away. the cafe is packed with tourists, all bearing multiples variations of hair colour and different skin tones. it’s refreshing for doyoung to see so many foreigners in one single spot, albeit making him a busier man. 

doyoung switches his focus back to the cup of coffee in front of him. ever since he was in high school, he had a passion towards arts and crafts. so, it was a no brainer when doyoung discovered the beautiful craft of latte art, due to the excessive amount of buzzfeed and instagram posts on his social media sites. 

he started small, buying multiple bags of cheap coffee from the local grocery store and playing around at home. it was only a hobby and interest, nothing doyoung was serious about. it was when he watched a short film online about latte art and a little bit of romance that he discovered the wonders the small craft could create. 

he found a dingy little cafe near his house, sparse of customers but rich in coffee powder and espresso machines. the nice old lady running the cafe was kind enough to let doyoung use her supplies with a small fee. doyoung spent countless hours a day at the cafe, and even brought his homework with him multiple times. 

the cafe started to garner attention from the local folks, mostly his fellow students. when asked, the owner just smiled and said it was due to more advertising ( but it was actually the fact that word got out that a certain handsome senior was spending his time there on a daily basis ). doyoung didn’t push the question more, but still felt curious.

more and more people flocked the cafe on a daily basis, making the cafe extremely short staffed with only 5 workers. it was then the old lady decided to bring in her grandson, which coincidentally was from the same high school as doyoung. 

doyoung remembers choking on his water when her grandson walked into the cafe. he was idly rifling through recipes for cakes, when the lady let out a small gasp when the bell tinkled. surprised, he looked up and held back a scream as he saw jung jaehyun, his high school’s basketball team captain, model student and oh, doyoung’s long term crush, standing at the doorway in all his after practice, sweaty glory. 

not noticing doyoung, jaehyun strided towards the owner of the cafe and smiled down at the old lady. bending down to kiss her cheek, jaehyun pulled a chair to sit down next to her. 

“jaehyun-ah, it’s been a long time,” the old lady said teasingly. 

“i’m sorry, halmeoni. practices have been getting too frequent and i wish i could help out here more. im really sorry,” jaehyun bowed his head and explained. 

“nonsense, jaehyun. you have your own life going on and i’m happy with that. besides, i have doyoung here to help me,” jaehyun’s grandma said while gesturing towards said boy. 

jaehyun snapped his head towards doyoung, only noticing his presence then. he widened his eyes, cheeks flushing a crimson red. clearing his throat, he said, “oh, that’s um, nice!” 

_jesus, am i that ugly of a person to make jung jaehyun embarrassed._

doyoung only smiles, eye flitting back to the recipe book in front of him. 

doyoung learnt that jaehyun was going to work along with him, and he even brought along some of the basketball team. they were a rowdy crowd for sure, but they were helpful and learnt quickly. doyoung was grateful. 

a budding friendship quickly formed between doyoung and taeyong, as both had a deep interest in books. they often manned the coffee machines together while talking animatedly about the latest published books and releases. 

what they failed to notice earlier was that jaehyun often shot them sour glances, eyes rolling when doyoung complimented taeyong. his heart clenched when he saw doyoung show that ever adorable gummy smile at taeyong when his latte art was praised. 

fast forward a few months, doyoung and jaehyun were finally talking. they found out that both of them loved music, and everything was history. doyoung became even closer with jaehyun than he was with taeyong ( not that taeyong minds since his heart is only for sicheng ). both of them were stuck in their own feelings for each other and a dark pit of denial. 

it wasn’t until chittaphon, johnny’s cute boyfriend interfered that they finally confessed to their feelings. all it took was a sleepover, a classic dare, shy smiles and a stuttering confession to make them start dating. 

it was a rough ride at first, with jaehyun having too many fangirls and fanboys in high school and a hectic schedule. doyoung was also busy, balancing his job at the cafe and multiple clubs at the same time. there were fights of course, but nothing couldn’t be solved without them eventually calming down and explaining to each other. of course, cuddles and kisses helped too. 

a few years back, the couple finally graduated from high school and went off to university. after jaehyun obtaining a degree, jaehyun’s grandmother suddenly decided to pass on the cafe to her grandson with a wink. 

jaehyun was shocked but gradually simmered down. he asked doyoung for help, and of course his boyfriend was more than willing to help. the cafe held so many good memories for him, from his first successful latte art to his first kiss in the stock room with jaehyun and to that one time the local newspaper came to interview doyoung about the cafe, ending him up with a trip to new york for a workshop. 

doyoung quit college after one year into it, claiming that it just wasn’t for him and took over the reigns in running the cafe so jaehyun could focus on his studies more. doyoung’s still taking up that business course though, just in case they need the knowledge. 

so here they are now. running a successful cafe at the age of twenty five and twenty six, both still undoubtedly still in love with each other. the cafe was redecorated of course, with a few coatings of new paint and more “aesthetic” things to attract more of those hipster customers. 

doyoung’s happy with where he is now in life, although he knows things can get unpredictable. but he’s content now, and very satisfied. 

“babe, you’re lost again,” a velvety voice flows into doyoung’s ears, making him jolt and drop his cup, a clang resonating throughout the cafe. an abrupt silence occurs but the rowdiness is back again after a second. 

doyoung blushes and turns around to slap his boyfriend’s face but stops. he’s met with a sight he absolutely misses with all his heart. jaehyun’s wearing a white tshirt and jeans, nothing new, but oh god, those round glasses are what seals the deal for doyoung. he misses those glasses so much, and is instantly hit by the memories of jaehyun wearing them during their library dates and lazy days on the couch. 

jaehyun smiles, and doyoung swears he’s even more in love, if that’s even possible. jaehyun’s gorgeous dimples are out on display and his eyes are crinkled up in the most adorable way ever. there’s genuine joy dancing in his eyes, and doyoung wishes it could stay that way forever. 

jaehyun steps forward, pulling doyoung closer to him and trapping him in a warm embrace. doyoung breathes in jaehyun’s scent, a mixture of vanilla and pinewood and he feels so much at home. doyoung loves it when jaehyun initiates skinship, although he pretends to mask it as annoying, but jaehyun knows him too well. he savours the feeling of safety in his boyfriend’s arms, not wanting it to ever disappear. 

“babe, i hate to break it to you, but we’re in the middle of the cafe and hugging. it’s cute and all, but people are staring,” jaehyun softly whispers in doyoung’s ears.

doyoung reluctantly detaches himself from his boyfriend, missing the sudden rush cold instantly. his cheeks are flushed red, flustered from the unwanted attention from the customers. he goes back to doing what he does best, creating art on a seemingly blank canvas of brown or black. his steamed milk has cooled down, but he suppresses a small smile when jaehyun puts a fresh cup of steamed milk next to him.

doyoung couldn’t be more grateful and happy with his life right now, and it’s all thanks to coffee art.


End file.
